


Brett & Casey: First Time For Everything

by Mslugantz



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslugantz/pseuds/Mslugantz
Summary: Sylvie has a fun night out drinking with the girls and then they end up at Molly's where she reveals a little too much information. Will it have a positive or negative impact on her and Matt's bubbling romance? Read more to find out! This is my contribution to the Brettsey August Writing Contest! I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	Brett & Casey: First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I hope you're all well! I saw there was a Brettsey challenge, and I had to enter it! LOl! I hope you all enjoy it. I tried to include all three prompts, so I hope it works.
> 
> *Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. I usually write late at night when I'm not wearing my glasses so there are bound to be some, lol.
> 
> Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.
> 
> Enjoy, and please don't forget to tell me what you thought!
> 
> Brett & Casey: First Time For Everything (PS: I named it that because this is the first time that I've ever entered any type of writing contest.)

"Come on, B! It'll be a lot of fun!"

Sylvie sighed and continued to gather her stuff out of her locker. "I don't know, guys. I really don't feel like spending my whole Saturday hungover and barely able to move."

Emily closed her locker and walked over to stand in front of her friend, "Come on, Sylvie! I just worked my last shift here at fifty-one, and I wanna go out in style. You know we deserve a girls' night; you, me, and Stella haven't gone out in so long."

Stella stood up from the bench she was sitting on and agreed, "Yeah, and I definitely need a night away from Herrmann and Mouch's bickering about every little thing at Molly's."

Sylvie looked between her two friends and shook her head while smiling, "You two are always getting me into trouble."

"Ehhh, you know you like it!" Laughed Emily as she slung her arm around Sylvie and Stella's shoulders.

All three girls laughed and marched out of the locker room.

They passed Casey and Severide in the hallway, and Sylvie couldn't help but stare at the handsome man in front of her. There was just something about him that she was insanely attracted to right now. She didn't know how to explain it, but it was like they were both magnets and she was always pulled to him. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way

Matt lifted his head up and smiled at Sylvie as she and the girls walked by. She couldn't help but reciprocate with an action-stopping smile as well.

They both knew there was something there between them, it was just hard to get the process started. They were both afraid that if they made a move the other wouldn't feel the same and it would change their relationship forever. They didn't want to lose each other so it was just easier to skirt around each other and not confront their emotions.

Sylvie looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She wasn't sure how to feel today. You would think she would be happy and excited to get dressed up and go out with her friends, but she wasn't. She was sad. She had just worked her last shift with her best friend and now she was leaving her. They wouldn't get to work together again, and here in about a week, Emily would be moving out and closer to her med school. Leaving Sylvie all alone. I mean, yeah she had Stella, but it was different with Emily. Maybe because they had to spend so much time on ambo together or just when they were at the apartment having a lounge night on the couch. It felt like losing Gabby all over again, only this time her partner was actually telling her that she was leaving and saying goodbye.

"Hey, you almost ready? I told Stella the Uber would pick her up at eight."

Sylvie turned to Emily and gave her a sad smile, "You know I'm really gonna miss you. Right?"

Emily sat her purse down on Sylvie's bed and practically ran over to engulf her friend in a huge warm hug. "Oh, B! I'm gonna miss you more than you know. It's gonna be so weird not going to the firehouse and jumping in the ambo with you every time the bells go off."

"You're gonna be a great doctor, Emily Foster."

Emily shook her head and gave her friend one more heartfelt, tight hug. "I have loved every minute that I got to work with you, Sylvie Brett."

The girls stayed like that for a solid minute before they broke apart and Emily jumped into action. "Okay, enough of this! We're gonna mess up our makeup."

Sylvie laughed and carefully grabbed a tissue for her face so she could fix her mascara. "You're right; we spent too much time getting ready to mess it up now."

Emily agreed and soon they were in their Uber and off to pick up Stella before they made their way to the new club Emily had been dying to get into.

All three girls were dressed for success. Emily was wearing her favorite hot pink skirt and white button-up. Stella was wearing black leather pants and a tight black bodysuit. While Sylvie was wearing a grey long-sleeved romper with black stilettos and a gorgeous sparkly black clutch. They were hot and they knew it.

As soon as they walked into the club Emily went on a mission and got them the perfect table that was right in between the bar and the dancefloor. Did she chase a few young girls off to get the table...maybe. But, who knows? Sylvie has learned, though, that you never mess with Emily Foster when she's out to have a good time.

Oh, the stories she could tell.

Sylvie would never forget the good times they both had together on sixty-one. Emily has helped her through so much.

"Sylvie, what are you thinking about?" Yelled Stella over the very loud electric music that was vibrating the whole club.

Sylvie looked up at Stella and gave her a small shoulder shrug as they watched Emily dance with the random guy that had just bought them all drinks. "I don't know. I just hate the thought of losing someone else, ya know?"

"Sylvie, you're not losing Emily. She's still gonna be one of your best friends. You all just won't see each other as much."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just being crazy."

Stella laughed and threw back the shot in front of her, "Aren't you always?"

"Hey!" Yelled Sylvie before she followed Stella's lead and finished her shot of Vodka.

Both girls laughed and carried on for a couple more minutes before Emily ran over and dragged them on the dancefloor.

They danced and drank most of the night away. By the time they left the club and loaded back up in a Uber all three girls were a drunk, laughing mess.

"Hey, we should go to Molly's! I can end my last shift out at fifty-one in style!" Yelled Emily right beside the other girls in the back of the Uber.

Stella immediately drunkenly agreed with Emily. "Yes! Moshy's! That way I can see Kelly."

"Come on, Syvie." Slurred Emily. "What about you? Don't be a party pooper!"

"Molly's sounds fun. Let's go!"

All three girls yelled in agreeance and made their Uber driver cringe before he inquired for new directions.

By the time they got to Molly's, Sylvie felt like she was walking on a boat. Everything seemed to be swaying and moving away from her. She didn't know how Stella and Emily were able to walk. She definitely needed to stop trying to keep up with the two of them when it came to drinking.

"Whoah, Brett! I got you!" Yelled Matt as he leaped out of his seat and swooped in to save her from falling on her face. "How much did you girls drink?"

Sylvie giggled and slowly climbed onto the barstool Matt brought her too. "I'm not a hundred percent sure. Em kept giving me drinks."

Matt nodded and shook his head in amazement. He honestly could not believe that the three of them made it here unscathed all the way from across town.

He took one look at Sylvie and felt his heart start to beat a little faster. She looked great tonight. Drunk and all. Although, she always looked great, in Matt's opinion.

He just couldn't stop staring at her legs. They seemed to go on for miles and miles. He knew it was wrong to think about how sexy she looked when she was drunk out of her mind, but how could he help it? She was beautiful. Matt loved everything about her. Literally, everything! Matt knew he needed to make a move quickly before she was swept off the market again.

"Herrmann, we need another round!"

Everyone looked at Emily and laughed. There was no way they were letting these girls get another drink.

Herrman got three glasses of water and walked over to stand in front of Emily and the girls. "Uh no, Foster. You're all cut off."

Emily was about to say something but Stella grabbed a water glass and cut her off, "Yeah, Foster, I think it's for the best. I mean, look at Sylvie; she can barely sit up in her seat."

Everyone turned to look at Sylvie who was sitting in her seat and leaning heavily on Matt.

Emily nodded and took a sip of her water, "Yeah, you guys are right. I forget about her being such a lightweight. I should probably call an Uber for us."

Matt smirked as he felt Sylvie snuggle closer to him. He had to admit, she was pretty cute when she was drunk. She became very touchy-feely. He was loving the way she kept running her nails across his back and arm.

He had to keep telling himself to snap out of it. She was drunk, and she would remember nothing in the morning. Right?

"Okay, girls. I think your Uber's here." Announced Herrmann before he walked over to Emily and helped her gather her things.

Matt looked down at Sylvie on his chest and tried to give her a gentle shake, "Sylvie, come on. Your car's here; I'm gonna help you outside. Okay?"

Sylvie let out some type of incoherent noise before she got up out of her chair and started walking with Matt outside to their waiting car. She was so drunk, every time someone said something to her she thought she was dreaming.

When they got outside they had to walk a little to the Uber which had parked on down the street. Emily told Herrmann thank you and started making her way to the car by herself so she could make her booty call, while Matt continued to help Sylvie.

"Matt, I really like youuuu." Slurred Sylvie as she smiled and laughed while still holding on to Matt.

Matt gave her a shy smile and continued to hold on to her, "I really like you too, Sylvie. Now come on, I'm sure you're ready to get to bed."

"No, Matt. You don't get it! I really, really like you. I have for a while now."

Matt smirked and was about to say something but before he could Sylvie stopped walking and turned to him.

"Matt, I've liked you for a while now. I...I think I may like love you or something, but I can't. No, I can't. Because you are Cabby's, no I mean Gabby's ex-husband. And, I know you two slept together last time she was here because she told me. That means that I can't love you. So stop looking so sexy all the time."

Matt's eyes widened as he listened to Sylvie's drunk rambling. 'She loves me?' He thought. 'Wait? Why would Gabby tell her about us sleeping together?'

"Sylvie, I…"

"Ugh, oh! I don't feel good." Yelled Sylvie before she ran over to the side of the road and puked.

Matt quickly walked over and pulled her hair out of her face.

What is this moment pretty or even semi-romantic? No. Not at all. Sylvie felt like she was going to die and Matt wasn't sure how to feel.

"Oh, man. Come on, partner. Let's get you home in bed."

Matt looked up at Foster and nodded. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't hear her get out of the car and come over to where they were standing. Sylvie moaned and let Emily lead her to the car.

Once they were both in the back and buckled up, Matt came and shut the door for them before he gave them a wave goodbye.

Tonight was definitely one for the books.

Emily let Sylvie lean on her in the back of the Uber. She felt so bad for her friend. Next time they were skipping the clubbing scene altogether. "Sylvie, I'm so sorry I talked you into going to that new club tonight. I know our night didn't really go according to plan."

The only thing Sylvie could do was moan a response. There was no way she felt well enough to give a coherent response.

Matt stood on the sidewalk and watched their Uber drive off. As soon as he saw the taillights disappear he knew he had to tell her how he felt. I mean...he knew she felt the same way. She told him so herself. Yes, she was drunk. Okay, a lot drunk. But, Matt knew Sylvie. She meant it. He could see it in her eyes.

She felt the same way he did. She really felt the same way he did. He had to keep repeating it to himself to make sure it was true.

The next day Sylvie barely moved. Every time she even thought about getting out of bed the whole room would spin in circles. She cursed drinking and swore that she would never do it again. Even though she knew she would gulp down the first Rosé Stella handed her the next night at Molly's.

Last night was almost a complete blur to her. All she remembered was getting ready, going to the club, and gulping down any and every drink Stella and Emily handed her. She couldn't remember how she got home or who they saw last night.

As soon as she opened her eyes she sprinted for the nearest trash can. She was lucky Emily set it by her bed last night after they got home.

"Hey, pukey. How ya feeling?" Announced Emily, a little too loud Sylvie liking, when she came into Sylvie's bedroom carrying two cups of steaming coffee.

"Ugh, not so loud, please. My head feels like it's about to explode."

Emily smirked and sat on the edge of Sylvie's bed before she pulled a couple of aspirins out of her pocket. "Here, I figured you would need these."

Sylvie leaned up in bed and glared at the shining sunlight before she took the medicine from Emily's hand and gulped it down with some coffee. "Oh my gosh, you're amazing. Thank you."

"Anytime," Smiled Emily, "Remind me and Kidd to cut you off next time we go out for a girls' night."

"Please. I don't think I've ever been this hungover in my life."

"So you don't remember anything from last night?"

Sylvie shook her head and sat her coffee down before she continued with their conversation, "No, I mean I remember getting ready here, then going to the club where the two of you gave me absolutely too much to drink."

Emily laughed then shrugged her shoulders, "You really don't remember going to Molly's and hanging on Casey all night?"

"We went to Molly's?!" Asked Sylvie with wide eyes. "Why did we go to Molly's? Please tell me that I didn't do anything too embarrassing in front of everyone?"

"Well, what would you consider to be 'too embarrassing'?"

Sylvie threw her hands up in the air and dramatically fell back on her bed, "Oh, my gosh! Emily, what is it? What did I do?"

"You really don't remember any of this?"

"NO! Emily, tell me! Please!"

Emily looked at her friend in complete and utter disbelief. She had to remember not to give Sylvie too many drinks next time. "Well, like I said after we left the club we went to Molly's, and girl, let me tell you! You were all over Casey! I had no clue you were such a toucher when you drank."

"Emily, please tell me that's all that happened!?"

"Honey, you wish! When we were leaving Casey was helping you out and you puked right in front of him."

Sylvie threw her head in her hands and screamed out, "Ughh, that's awful! He must think I'm so disgusting."

"Please, girl. He was standing right there holding your hair back."

"Really?" Asked Sylvie with a shocked expression. Matt never ceased to amaze her.

"Yep. He was standing right there beside you as every drink of the night came up and kissed the streets of Chicago."

"Okay, please tell me that was it?"

Emily froze for a second.

"Oh, no! What else did I do?"

"Well, apparently Stella said that Kelly told her that you told Casey about how you really like him and may even...love him."

"WHAT? No! Please, tell me that you are joking?"

Emily laughed and hid her face with her coffee mug, "Honey, I wish I was."

Sylvie took the nearest pillow she had and buried her face in it. "Emily, what am I going to do? There's no way that I'm going to be able to talk to him about this."

"Sylvie, you have to. This is the perfect chance to tell him how you really feel. The two of you have been skitting around your feelings since I came along."

Sylvie shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest, "I can't. It's just way too embarrassing now."

Emily looked at her and gave her a sad smile, "Sylvie Brett, what am I going to do without you every day?"

"Please don't make me cry. I already feel like I could weep for the next ten years."

Emily pulled her in for a tight hug and almost refused to let her go.

"Do you have to start packing today? I don't think I'm going to be able to stand this apartment without you."

Emily pulled back from the hug and gave her friend a sad nod, "Yeah, I told my new roomie I would there and moved in by tomorrow."

"Can I at least help you sort through that mess you call a closet?"

Emily laughed and gave Sylvie a soft punch, "Hey, don't hate on my system. It's perfectly organized for me."

"Yeah, right." Giggled Sylvie.

"I'll tell you what. You talk to the fabulous Captain Casey next time you're on shift, and I'll let you do the majority of the organizing and packing today."

Sylvie laughed out loud, "That does not sound like a fair trade, Foster."

"Just promise me that you'll talk to him and not avoid him for the rest of your life."

Sylvie groaned out loud, "Fine, I promise."

Emily threw her hand up in success and yelled out before she left the room. "Good! Now let's go. I've already sorted through the socks."

Sylvie laughed and threw a quick glance at her phone before she got out of bed and spent the rest of the day helping Emily pack.

She honestly dreaded having to go to work and see Matt. How was she going to be able to look him in the eye? What was he thinking about her? How could she apologize and tell him to forget something that she had absolutely no recollection of?!

She almost called on the day of their shift. She was literally about to press the call button to Boden when she remembered that she was getting a new partner today. Whether they would be temporary or permanent, she hated for them to spend their first day with a floater.

She shook with nerves as she made her way into the firehouse. Now or never, right? And, it's not like she promised Foster she would talk to him the moment she saw him. Maybe she just had to avoid him this shift and then, they could forget about it with a night at Molly's. Right?

"Hey, kid." Called out Herrmann as she walked through the common room. "How ya feeling? Saturday was pretty rough on ya, hun?"

Sylvie gave a polite smile before she quickly checked to make sure that Matt was nowhere in sight. "Ughh, I'm fine. Nothing a day of rest couldn't fix."

Herrmann nodded and watched as she quickly hurried off to the locker room to change.

She thanked God that Matt was nowhere in sight when she came out of the locker room and went in search of coffee.

"Hey," Smiled Stella as she walked over and stood next to Sylvie at the kitchen counter.

"Hi," Grumbled Sylvie before she grabbed a doughnut off her plate and shoved it into her face.

"What's wrong with you this morning? You're not still hungover from two days ago, are you?"

Sylvie frowned and shook her head, "No, I'm just ready to get this shift over so I can go back home and crawl under a rock."

"Oh, come on. You don't know. This may be a really good shift. We get those every once in a while."

"Yeah, well I also have a new partner this shift. And, as expected, that's something that I'm not too excited about."

Stella grimaced and gave her friend a small hug, "Hey, you don't know this new partner may be your new Foster."

"I hope so." Whispered Sylvie.

The morning meeting began not too long after that. Sylvie purposely made sure she was the last person in there so that she could swoop in and grab the last seat available that was farthest away from a certain Captain she planned on avoiding all shift.

"Okay, people as you know Foster left us to return to medical school, so that means that sixty-one gets a new paramedic. And, I would like you all to meet Aaron Jacobs. He will be joining Brett for a few shifts while we work on finding someone permanent for fifty-one."

Sylvie's eyes practically bulged out of her head when she saw Jacobs. He was...nice. No nice was an understatement. This man looked like a god. He was a Jason Momoa look-alike minus the really long hair. Wow!

Sylvie and Stella sat there with their mouths practically touching the floor.

This didn't go unnoticed by Casey or Severide. Both of them shared an amused look before they returned their attention back to Boden.

"Alright, that's all I have for you all this morning. Please make sure that you all sign up for the new CFD training course before the end of shift."

Everyone jumped up and practically ran to meet the new addition on sixty-one. Except for Casey. No, he stayed glued where he was during the meeting. He only had eyes for Sylvie. He tried to talk to her as soon as he came in this morning, but she was nowhere to be found. He looked everywhere, even all of her hiding spots that he knew of. He thought that she may be avoiding him.

"Ugh, hi, I'm Sylvie Brett. I'm your partner on sixty-one."

Aaron immediately pulled Sylvie in for a hug when she was done speaking. "I have heard so much about you. I can't wait to experience fifty-one."

"Oh, wow." Smiled Sylvie as she pulled back from the hug. "I'm really happy to have you here."

She and Aaron made their way to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. She really liked Aaron. He was nice. Very friendly, and loved to talk just like her. He told her all about his husband who works at Med and their lovely new puppy that they just adopted.

She was so involved in her conversation with Aaron she didn't hear or see Casey sneak into the kitchen and make his way over to her.

"Hey, Brett. Do you think that you and I could talk for a minute?"

Sylvie's eyes got huge when she heard his voice. She thought she was clear due to the mountain of paperwork on his desk, but luck was not in her favor.

"Oh, sorry... umm...Jacobs and I were just going to restock the ambo. Weren't we?"

Aaron sensed the chemistry from them the second he saw how Sylvie reacted when she heard his voice.

"Oh, sure we were. Hi, I don't think we've had the chance to be introduced, I'm Jac…"

"Come on, Jacobs!" Interrupted Sylvie before she quickly hopped up out of her seat and almost ran to the ambulance.

"Sorry, gotta listen to the boss." Yelled Aaron as he raced to catch up with Sylvie and ask her what that was just about.

Sylvie wanted to let Aaron tie her to the ambulance bumper and drag her down the street when she got out of the kitchen. How was she going to make it through a whole shift?

"Okay, you have to tell me what that was all about?"

Sylvie looked at Aaron and sighed, "Can I do it over a smoothie run?"

"Please," Called out Aaron before both he and Sylvie loaded up in the ambo and took off.

Matt watched them leave and he knew immediately that she was avoiding him. But why? Didn't she realize that he felt the same way and just wanted to tell her? Probably not. Sylvie always tends to overthink things.

He quickly made a plan in his head on the next time he would corner her before he was pulled away by Herrmann and Kidd's bickering.

The rest of the shift seemed to tick away with never-ending slowness. It was awful. Everyone agreed that being busy was much better. It made it nearly impossible for Sylvie to avoid Matt as she planned to, but she pulled it off. It was excruciatingly difficult, but it worked. Every time he came to her she ran or had Aaron there to back her up.

They were near the end of shift when the bells went off and called everyone to a blazing highrise fire in the middle night. It was horrible you could see the red and orange colors that painted the sky from miles away.

As soon as they got on the scene everyone was swept into many directions. Sylvie and Aaron had to help with the victims that were already out and coughing while Casey and everyone else had to go in and pull people out.

Sylvie held her breath as she watched Matt suit up and go in. He looked at her and gave her a melting, magnetic look before they went in. Sylvie wasn't sure what to make of it. What was he saying?

She worried the whole time they were in there. It was so bad it reminded her a lot of the mattress fire. She just prayed they wouldn't lose anyone in this one.

"Please, you have to help! My daughter, she's in there. I couldn't get to her, but she's in there. Please." Yelled a small middle-aged woman as she ran up to Sylvie.

"Ma'am, where's your daughter?"

"She's on the first floor, but they won't let me go in. Please! She's my baby, I can't lose her."

Sylvie nodded and immediately took the information to Boden who relayed it to Casey.

"Boden, there's no child in here. I've searched everywhere on the first floor."

The mother screamed out next to Sylvie as she heard Boden's radio. "No, please. Get my baby. Please!"

"Casey, make sure that you check apartment four. The mother is certain that her child is in there."

Casey looked around at the blazing fire next to him and cursed. They didn't have much longer before everything got too out of hand. They had probably a few minutes before the structure completely gave out.

He quickly made his way out of the hallway and to apartment four. The whole ceiling was bubbling with flames. It was ready to burst at any moment.

"CFD! If there is anyone in here call out for help! CFD"

He waited for a few minutes and checked every nook and cranny before he finally saw it. A little foot. The foot was tucked under the couch, but it was there.

"Chief, I found her. I'm gonna grab her then we'll be out of here."

The mother collapsed next to Brett and Boden when she heard that. Sylvie rushed to comfort her and check her out while Boden tried to remain in control over the situation.

"Hurry, Casey. There's no telling how long you have left in there. Everyone had already made their way out."

Casey got down on the floor and brought his face close to the girl, "Hi, sweety. My name's Matt. I'm a firefighter. Can you come with me?"

The little girl shook her head and tried to slink back farther under the couch.

"Listen, I know you're scared but we have your mommy and she really wants to see you. Okay? When we get out of here we'll go see her."

That was all the encouragement the little girl needed. She was out and in Matt's arms within seconds after he told her that.

They were almost out of the building before part of the rook started to collapse. Casey immediately hit the ground and cradled the girl in his arms as the flames started falling.

"Casey! Get out of there right now!" Screamed Boden over the radio. "NOW!"

Matt looked up, got off the floor, and sprinted. He's not sure if he's ever run that fast in life. The second they got outside the whole building collapsed.

The mother jumped off the journey she was on and ran to them. She clawed her baby girl out of his arms and squeezed her tight. She was so grateful to Matt.

Sylvie wanted to collapse herself when she saw Matt running out of the building. Her chest was so tight as she waited for him to come out.

Their eyes met the minute he took his mask off. They were glued to each other. Neither of them snapped out of it until Aaron came over and told Sylvie that they needed to get the mom and her little girl to med.

The whole time they were at Med, Sylvie was eager to get back and see Matt. Yeah, she actually wanted to see this time. That call was so scary. She felt like they almost lost him. Now, she felt really bad for avoiding him all shift.

"Hey, you ready to get back to the house?"

Sylvie looked up at Aaron and gave him an eager nod, "Yeah, let's go."

The ride to the firehouse seemed like it took forever; just like their current shift.

When they pulled into the house Matt was standing there waiting for her still in all of his full gear.

"I think I'm gonna go ahead and tell Boden that I want to stay here." Yelled Aaron before he quickly hopped out of the ambulance and ran into the house, leaving Sylvie alone with Matt.

"Hi," She whispered as she jumped down from the ambulance and came to stand in front of him. "Why are you still in all of your gear?"

"I was afraid you'd run if I didn't catch you when you came back."

"Matt…"

"No," Interputped Matt in a snippy vice that Sylvie had never heard before. First things first, Sylvie Brett, you have been avoiding me all shift and I'm tired of it. Okay?"

"Okay," Whispered Sylvie.

"I...I...gosh, Sylvie I don't even know what to say. You said the other night that you really liked me and that you thought you had feelings for me and loved me. Is that true, Sylvie? Is that how you feel?"

Sylvie took a breath and nodded her head, "Yes, Matt. That's how I feel. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I didn't…"

"Sylvie, stop!"

"What?" She asked, afraid that he was about to crush her heart.

"I feel the same way too."

Sylvie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You do?!"

Matt nodded and took a closer step towards her, "Yes, I've wanted to tell you for a while now too."

"Matt, I…"

"Sylvie, I almost died today. I could die any day with my job. I don't want to wait anymore. I want you and I want whatever this thing is or will be between us."

"Really?" She asked as she felt a huge smile bloom in her chest and take over her whole face.

"Yes,"

That was all the encouragement Sylvie needed. Before Matt knew it she walked up and pulled his lips down to hers to kiss. Their first kiss! It was magical! There was so much power in it.

Matt grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as their lips stayed locked together.

There was no way that he was letting her go now. She was his. He couldn't help but thank Foster's crazy clubbing habits at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the grammar, typos, and misspellings. I have been typing so much and up so late everything is now running together, lol!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
